


Speaking of which

by scherryzade



Series: Common Tongue [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cultural Differences, Gen, Languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/scherryzade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing that still worries John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking of which

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: "I don't know what that means." "It's his _name_."
> 
> Originally posted to my LJ account on [July 5th, 2009](http://scherryzade.livejournal.com/2277.html).

The one thing that still worried John (more often than the life-sucking alien vampires, if not quite on the same level) was that everyone spoke English. Even the life-sucking alien vampires spoke English. He'd be the first to admit that he knew nothing about the way language develops, but he couldn't help but think it a little off. He had a sneaking suspicion that he'd missed some crucial briefing, but it was too late, now, to go asking for an explanation.

Not that he wasn't grateful. It made it easier to tell when they were being threatened.


End file.
